


Too Late

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Tony comes too late ...





	Too Late

“NOOOO!“ Tony cried as loud as he could. Too late! He came too late! That fucking asshole had killed Gibbs! “NOOO! NOOO!“

Gibbs lay on the dirty floor, his face was blooded and his blue eyes were wide open. 

“I'm so sorry, Gibbs! I came too late, I'm so sorry!” Tony knelt down beside Gibbs and he grabbed his lifeless hand. “I'm so sorry!” His eyes filled with tears. “I love you so much, Gibbs!”

 

Tony woke up and his heart beat hard and fast against his chest. After a few seconds he realized, that it had been a nightmare and that Gibbs wasn't dead. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and breathed a sign of relief. Gibbs wasn't dead, It had just been a nightmare. Gibbs was alive.

“Tony?” Gibbs murmured with a sleepy voice.

“Everything's fine, darling,” Tony whispered. He would tell Gibbs later about his nightmare.

“OK.”

Tony yawned. He laid down again, closed his eyes and after a few minutes he felt asleep again.


End file.
